nexonfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Scenario
Human Scenario is a game mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The players will have to annihilate the Vanguard Troops and survive their attacks. The enemies will carry a weapon and shoot enemies on contact. The players are able to use the Battle Revival, Round Retry, Emergency Medicine and Sentry Gun items. In this mode, the player should use weapons that have high rate of fire, firepower and accuracy since there are no more Zombies. Players should take note that all the battles are usually between middle to long range fight. Also, this mode is a lot more difficult than Zombie Scenario. 'Airstrikes' :Main article: Airstrikes Airstrike can be called if the player's airstrike fully recharged (Cooldown: 60 seconds). The airstrike can be executed by holding E'' button. The airstrikes are homing missiles and can be upgraded to increase the missile number and damage. 'Health regeneration' Human Scenario was updated with a new system called the ''"Health Regeneration". Upgrading of health points was removed and the regeneration of health was implemented instead to further balance the gameplay. The players are unable to see their health points and their Kevlar points. Players are allowed to buy Kevlar but it will be gone after a few shots hence the players have to rebuy for better performance. Other than that, there are indications of health status for players' reference. There will be bloodstains on the players' screen. The more bloodstains there are, the lower the player's health. The player affected will have to quickly hide themselves and wait for health regeneration to execute or they will have to wait for 60 seconds (less than 60 seconds if recently joined) to respawn. Hp01.png|An indication that the player has 75% health Hp02.png|Ditto, 50% Hp03.png|Ditto, 25% Compatible Maps The Vanguard Troops *Trooper - A common enemy lurking around with M14 EBR wielded. Trooper wears a blue uniform and a gas mask. The enemy can toss a HE Grenade. Very high resistance to explosives. *Titan - A heavily armored enemy with the beast gun, M134 Minigun. Titan uses Smoke Grenade to cover himself while firing his minigun. *Heavy Titan - An enemy with a higher rank of the Titan. Heavy Titan have a higher health points and accuracy. It uses Smoke Grenade to cover himself while firing his minigun. *Comanche - The boss of Desert Storm and Hellfire. It is equipped with 20mm gatling guns and 70mm missile launchers. After destroying Comanche in Desert Storm and Hellfire, the player will receive Comanche Record Device and Pilot Tag respectively. *Osprey - The boss of Blaze. The Drone will assist in attacking the players. It will fire its machine gun to attack an area. The model of the sprey is similar to Half-Life's, but with a few modifications. *Drone - Only appears in Blaze and assists Osprey in attacking the players. It is equipped with only a single gatling gun. *Lancer - Uses AT4 as its primary weapon. Before firing its AT4, a red laser pointer will appear. It is an advantage for the players to quickly eliminate before being damaged. Wears a helmet and and it is visually similar to Soldier in Team Fortress 2. *Ghost - A sniper wielding a camouflaged AWP. It has a high attack power and high accuracy. It is easily defeated by a Sniper Rifle. Wears a hoodie and it is visually similar to Sniper in Team Fortress Classic. *Goliath - A boss only appears in Sidewinder. Its appearance is a huge robot with deadly gatling guns, missile launchers and flamethrower. But, its flamethrower is short ranged and its gatling guns are medium ranged. It has a high attack power. It is able to kill a player by stepping on them. Trivia *In this mode, the players are unable to pick up weapons from the Vanguard troops as the weapons are part of the models. Category:Modes Category:Counter-Strike Online